


Transformers Prime: Shattered Glass

by I_Like_Optimus_Prime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Optimus_Prime/pseuds/I_Like_Optimus_Prime
Summary: A simple malfunction, that's all it took. Two teams work together to take down their enemies and to return their young comrades home.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hasbro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hasbro).



_The Day It All Began....._

~~~

"Woohoo!", Miko yelled, thrilled as ever.

Bulkhead laughed at her enthusiasm. Jack and Arcee sat close by, watching the two drive down the mountain then climb back up only to do it again. Raf and Bumblebee were driving around, making sure to stay close to their friends. Optimus and Ratchet stayed at base to make sure things are completed on time and that someone was there for a mission that might come up.

"We need to do this more often.", Jack said to Arcee, "While we are here, everyone has their own thing to do with their guardian."

"I agree. However, even though we want to do things, sometimes, they can't be done. We all have jobs to do back at base. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I not only take care of you three but we have missions to go on. You, Miko, and Raf all have school not to mention your job as a drive-thu cashier.", Arcee said.

"You're right.", Jack sighed.

Bulkhead transformed once more, Miko ended up on his shoulder. They were laughing as they climbed up the mountain again. They reached the top and Bulkhead transformed for another round. Bumblebee stopped and let Raf out before transforming and joining Arcee and Jack. However, the three guardians stopped their activities when they got a com call from their one true leader.

::Autobots, we have a mission. Return to base and I will brief you.:: Optimus ordered.

The three guardians transformed and allowed their charges to hop in their vehicle mode or in Jack's case, hop on. A ground bridge opened up and they all went through, pausing their fun. When they reached the other side, their charges got off and out of their vehicle modes.

"What's the situation, Optimus?", Arcee asked.

"There have been sightings of Decepticons in quadrant 34. We need to check it out. Remember Autobots, this is recon.", Optimus explained.

"Can we come?", Miko asked.

"Miko, I don't think that's such a good idea.", Bulkhead answered.

"It is only recon. Once the Decepticons arrive or are spotted, the children are to be bridged back immediately.", Optimus stated, "Understood?"

"Yes, we understand.", Raf smiled.

The ground bridge opened up and the children prepared to step through first.

"I have tinkered with the ground bridge so you should get to your destination sooner.", Ratchet explained, Optimus nodded.

Miko ran through followed by Jack and Raf. The Autobots prepared to follow through though, unexpectedly, the bridge exploded.

"No!", Optimus yelled, the others stared at the bridge shocked and worried.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went through a bridge and now, things are starting to look a little different.

_What happened to the base?_

_~~~_

Jack, Miko, and Raf exited the bridge, and it exploded behind them. The strange thing is, they were in the same spot as if they hadn't moved.

"Anything to report?", a loud voice asked.

"That is NOT Optimus.", Jack whispered.

"The Autobots have been going to different quadrants as if they are looking for something.", a screechy voice answered.

"That sounds like...", Miko trailed off.

"Raf should be having some luck on figuring out what it is they are looking for. As for Jack and Miko, who knows where they went.", another voice said, the three came into view, "An Energon signal came up a few minutes ago so I've sent Breakdown, Dreadwing, and Skyquake to check it out."

"Decepticons!", Raf said quietly.

"Hide!", Jack ordered, the three humans ran behind the large computer, though they didn't expect someone to find them easily.

"Where is Soundwave at?", Megatron asked.

"He's fixing a few bugs in the system. Apparently some wires are broken so he's behind the computer fixing it.", Knockout answered.

"I was going to say that!", Starscream chuckled.

Jack, Miko, and Raf looked at one another. Soundwave was in the building? He was behind the computers? The three turned around slowly only to come face to visor with the Surveillance drone himself. They backed up in fear and confusion. This was the Autobot base, right? So why were the Decepticons here? They backed up far enough to be standing on the Autobot symbol. When they looked down, their eyes widened. They weren't on Autobot territory anymore. They were on Decepticon territory and staring in the eyes of Megatron himself.

~~~

The Autobots extinguished the fire. How had this even happen? The ground bridge was perfectly fine. All Ratchet did was tinker with it. He didn't remove anything or add anything. He just...tightened things. Ratchet sighed. He was to blame and he knew it. If he hadn't touched the bridge, their human companions would still be here.

"What happened?", Jack asked and stood up.

"I don't know. What ever it was, it didn't do much damage to the base.", Miko said, "Raf? Any suggestions as to what happened?"

"The Autobots could have found our base and tinkered with the bridge enough for it to explode.", Raf said and waved some smoke away from his face.

The smoke cleared enough to make out the figures that were running around. Ratchet and the other Autobots turned toward the bridge where three humans stood. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked at one another.

"AUTOBOTS!", Jack yelled.

"They've taken over the base!", Miko stated.

"Where are our guardians?!", Raf asked and held onto his friends, "We have to get out of here!"

The Autobots looked at one another, confusion clear on their faces. What happened to the children? They used to love hanging out with their guardians and now they are scared of them. Why?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to help out with this story, message me and friend request me on Facebook: Jewel Dagger. I have the Autobot symbol as my profile pic. I shouldn't be hard to find. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed. The Autobots aren't at their base and neither are the Decepticons. Jack, Miko, and Raf must gather their courage and befriend the new inhabitants of the base which wont be easy.

_Explanations_

_~~~_

What happened to the Autobots? Jack didn't like what he was seeing. He knew by Miko and Raf's faces that they were scared. Jack thought for a moment and decided to make his move.

"Stay here.", he told Miko and Raf, mostly Miko.

"No!", Miko whisper yelled.

"Jack!", Raf whispered as Jack walked out from their hiding spot and to the middle of the room.

"What could have happened to them?", Starscream asked, "Jack used to love going out for a flight."

"I agree. From what Breakdown told me, Miko used to love going out to rock concerts with him.", Knockout said, "Raf used to enjoy racing his toy car I designed for him to replace the one I stepped on. He even enjoyed playing my gaming system I installed in my processor just for him."

"Soundwave, do you have any ideas?", Megatron asked.

"No.", Soundwave said, the three humans stared at him or rather....her, "However, it could be a ground bridge malfunction. They could just have amnesia. We all know what that's like."

The Decepticons stared at their leader, who looked at the ground. He hated being Optimus' slave unknowingly.

"We need to find some way to reconnect with them.", Starscream stated, "We could try doing what they loved doing. Maybe it'll bring their memories back."

"It wont.", Jack spoke up, the Decepticons turned to face him, "I have never flown in my life. I demand to know where Arcee is. Where are the Autobots?!"

"Watch your tone.", Knockout snapped.

"Knockout, leave him be. Jack was a friend of mine. A close one. Perhaps he may help us figure out what happened.", Megatron said and knelt down to Jack's height, "Care to explain what you remember last?"

"Jack! Wait! It's not their fault and they are the good guys. At least in this dimension.", Raf said as he and Miko ran over to him.

"This dimension?", Jack and Starscream asked at the same time.

"Yes. When Ratchet, our Ratchet, tinkered with the Ground bridge, he opened a rift. When the Ground bridge was activated, that rift was activated. We jumped through dimensions. The Jack, Miko, and Raf that used to be here are now there. Most likely just as confused as we are.", Miko explained, everyone stared at her, "What?"

"So, how do we get back home?", Jack asked, still nervous with the cons behind him.

"We wait. We'll need to stay here until the rift opens itself back up. That'll take, three months.", Raf said.

"No Bulkhead for three months? No dune bashing? No Slash Monkey?", Miko asked.

"No Bumblebee and no Arcee.", Jack confirmed and the three looked at the Decepticons, "We will need to work together and learn to be friends."

~~~

"So what you're saying is that our Decepticons, the Knockout, Starscream, and Breakdown we knew are evil?", Miko asked, "That's crazy!"

"Well, us being evil is even crazier.", Bulkhead said, "We would never be evil, especially Optimus."

"Well, in our world, before the war started, Orion Pax and Megatronus were going to the high council so Megatron could give his speech. He demanded to be the next Prime and when Sentinal called Megatron D-16, he got upset and shot him in the face.", Jack started.

"That sounds like him.", Ratchet growled.

"However.", Jack continued, "Megatron felt extremely bad and pledged guilty at his trial the following week. He was sentenced to one million years in prison. He accepted his fate and never broke out. He allowed Orion to be the Decepticon leader knowing he would take the right path. After five thousand years, Orion demanded to be the next Prime. When he was also not given the matrix, he went mad. He changed his name to Optimus Prime and started destroying cities, trying to find the matrix. No one could stop him and his growing army. Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, and the seeker twins, Dreadwing and Skyquake, stayed with Megatron in prison. Eventually they got a cell big enough for them. When Megatron's sentencing was coming to an end, the high council asked him and his comrades to fight for Cybertron and kill Optimus Prime. He agreed. Megatron found the matrix when he was going to clense the planet's core. Since then, he's been Megatron Prime. At one point, they came to Earth and the war continued. They lost Airachnid just before Optimus made his return and shortly before we came into the picture."

"That's preposterous. Megatron could never be good and Optimus could never be evil. It's just not-", Ratchet was cut off.

"Logical?", Raf asked, "We spend a lot of time around Soundwave and Shockwave, aside from our guardians."

"Who are your guardians?", Optimus asked.

"Jack's guardian is Starscream. Miko's guardian is Breakdown. My guardian is Knockout.", Raf answered.

"Great. Our charges are with our biggest enemies.", Bulkhead growled, not liking the idea of Breakdown and Miko getting along.

"Bzzzt brooo zeet beep.", Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bee's right. We'll get them back. Somehow.", Arcee sighed, "Jack, I'm your guardian. Raf, Bumblebee is your guardian. And Miko, you're with Bulkhead."

"We will need to inform June.", Ratchet said, Jack's eyes widened.

"What about Raf and Miko's parents?", Arcee asked.

"They will need permission slips.", Optimus answered, "Until we get our human companions back, our new friends must stay here. Mrs. Darby will give Raf and Miko's parents a permission slip stating that their children have been asked to help with a classified mission on a U.S. Military Base."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to get used to the change for the time being, the humans must bond with their new guardians. But what if something or someone interrupts them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after.....how long has it been? 6 months? Anyway, enjoy!

_Getting Used to Changes_

_~_

Megatron and his team of Decepticons looked at the humans. They were a little unsure about how to bond with the new humans.

"This is getting boring. Jack, why don't we try going for a flight? Uh, scout a little bit.", Starscream suggested.

"They're the good guys.", Jack said to himself, "What could go wrong?"

Jack nodded. Starscream transformed and allowed Jack to climb in. Once he was seated and buckled in, Starscream took off.

Knockout looked at Raf, "I have a video game downloaded to my processor. We can drive around stop at a nice shaded area and play if you want."

Raf shrugged, "Better than doing nothing, I guess."

Knockout transformed and Raf climbed in the passenger seat. He drove off once Raf was buckled in. Megatron looked at Miko and knelt down.

"Breakdown is currently mining and Energon mine with the drones. If you want, Soundwave could show you a few things.", Megatron said, "She and Miko - our Miko - used to monitor activity together. Once Breakdown arrives, you two can go out and do something."

Miko nodded and walked over to Soundwave.

Megatron transformed and left the base, leaving Soundwave and Miko alone.

"So, what do the Autobots look like?", Miko asked.

"Don't get to curious.", Soundwave warned, "Optimus Prime is very dangerous. Ratchet is his right hand bot and he can kill you with a single blow. Bulkhead and Bumblebee are both strong warriors but extremely dangerous. Bulkhead almost killed Miko once. Arcee is one of the top three bad Autobots, I'd say. She's the one who killed Airachnid, a close friend of ours. We killed Cliffjumper after he choked Jack. Starscream managed to shoot by his spark. Cliffjumper lost a lot of Energon."

"Have you ever hid your true self?", Miko asked.

"I did. Eons ago, before the war. I was one of those bots that were always bullied because of how they looked. My frame looks like that of a mechs.", Soundwave explained.

Soundwave activated a bridge and Breakdown came through.

"Miko, you ready?", Breakdown asked, "I know a great place for off roading."

"Breakdown, this Miko is from an alternate dimension. She's not our Miko.", Soundwave said and explained what happened.

"Oh. Do you still want to go?", Breakdown asked.

Miko nodded and they left.

~

The children stood awkwardly by one another.

"Bulkhead, accompany Miko and bond with her as her guardian. Perhaps you could show her what Miko liked.", Optimus said, "Arcee, Bumblebee, you should do the same. It will help them better understand us as Autobots."

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee left with their new-ish charges. Optimus and Ratchet stayed at the Autobot base to try and fix the ground bridge.

~

Miko cheered as Breakdown drove down the side of the hill. She gasped as a figure landed in front of them. Breakdown slammed on the brakes.

"Run! Now!", Breakdown ordered.

Miko ran. Bulkhead went after her until Breakdown used his hammer and hit him in the face, knocking him down.

~~

Starscream flew around as Jack watched the ground below him. All of a sudden, Starscream started falling.

"Gah! Stupid Autobot! Get off or we'll both die!", Starscream yelled.

"Not gonna happen!", Arcee smirked, "Now, give me the fleshling!"

Starscream grunted, "Never!"

The two started fighting. Well, Arcee was fighting while Starscream was trying to land safely.

~~

Knockout grinned as he parked underneath a shaded area. He activated the game and the two started playing. After a few rounds, Knockout jerked forward.

"What was that about?", Raf asked, glaring at the radio.

"Autobot!", Knockout growled, "Stop it!"

The said Autobot kept driving forward causing Knockout to jerk back and forth. Knockout opened his door and Raf jumped out. He gasped when he spotted Bumblebee. Knockout transformed, turned around, and sucker punched Bumblebee.

~

Bulkhead drove around the desert and found a nice place to go off roading. While driving down the hill for the fifth time, Breakdown arrived.

"Oh, look, you brought a pet. Does it go squish?", Breakdown asked and chucked a few rocks are Bulkhead.

Bulkhead dogged easily and the two got into a fight.

~~

Arcee drove around the streets of Jasper. Jack took in the sights. He couldn't believe that he was with an Autobot. Airachnid and Starscream ran toward Arcee as she left the town. Jack jumped off and Arcee began to engage the Decepticons. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. His guardian was evil.

~~

Bumblebee drove around, unsure of what to do. He turned and stopped under a tree.

:We can play a video game if you want. It's a racing game.: Bumblebee said.

"Sure.", Raf said and the two started playing.

A few minutes later, Knockout appeared. Bumblebee let Raf out and transformed. He punched Knockout.

"Watch the finish!", Knockout yelled.

Raf looked at Knockout, confused.

' _Knockout was never worried about his finish. These guys really are different...._ ', Raf thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to help out with this story, message me and friend request me on Facebook: Jewel Dagger. I have the Autobot symbol as my profile pic. I shouldn't be hard to find. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come!


End file.
